


The Avengers Adore Little Peter

by dxddy_h0llxnd



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Avenger Deadpool, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Issues, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Peter Parker, Little Peter, M/M, Multi, Not Underage, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Sexual Content, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddy_h0llxnd/pseuds/dxddy_h0llxnd
Summary: Peter Parker is a little. Dad Pool, Father figure Tony, Daddy Steve and Little Peter are all in a relationship. The Avengers think it's absolutely adorable. And they're all protective of Peter.I will be putting (*) on chapters that include sexual content.*THIS INCLUDES SEXUAL CONTENT AND AGE PLAY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE BY THIS.*





	The Avengers Adore Little Peter

**Author's Note:**

> These are more like one shots but, some will be short stories. This is my first time posting here, I'm usually on Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> After Chapter Written Note: Sorry this is so short, I'm extremely tired but, super bored. I wanted to get this down in black and white so I didn't forget about it.

_"Daddy...?" Peter rubs his eye with the back of his hand, tugging on Tony's quilt with his other hand._

_He'd woken up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, scared out of his little mind. Wade had put him to bed with a...questionable bed time story. Let's just say he won't be telling the same story again._

_Tony stirred in his sleep tugging back the covers and rolls over. Peter frowns and looks down. He decides to make his way to Steve's side of the bed. He waddles over and does the same thing,_

_"Daddy....?" Same response._

_The boy sighs and tears up, waddling out and towards Wades room. He walks in and notices he's still awake._

_"Wa...daddy? I had nightmare..." Peter mumbles._

_Wade whips his head around, looking at his baby's small frame, guilt ringing in his head, "Come 'ere sweetheart, its okay."_

_Peter runs over as Wade opens up his arms, catching the boy in his arms, shushing his small sobs, rocking him slightly._

_"Shhh, it's okay baby, it's gonna be fine baby boy. Shhh. They can't hurt you now. You're here, right here." He pulls the boy on to his lap, letting him curl up on himself._

_They stay like that for a while until Wade hears little snores coming from Peter's mouth. He smiles to himself and lifts him up, taking him back to his little room in his safety cot. He tucks him back into bed, switching on his Iron Man night light in case he wakes up again._

_The older man looks at the clock, noticing it's 4am. He yawns and makes his way downstairs to make himself a quick coffee._

_'No point in sleeping now...' He thinks to himself, 'Spangled Pants will be up soon, I suppose he'd want a coffee.'_

_He brews a second mug just as he hears the lift doors open to reveal the blonde haired hunk._

_"Mornin' love, everything okay?" Steve comes up behind Wade and kisses his cheek softly._

_Wade sighs, "Suppose so, Pete woke up a couple of hours ago. Nightmare. Just took him back to bed." He smiles weakly._

_Steve frowns, and opens the fridge, grabbing an apple, "I don't suppose he came to mine and Tony's room, did he?" He asks, worry laced in his voice._

_Wade shrugs and sips his drink, stretching his legs, "Not sure darlin'." He walks up to Steve and kisses his forehead, "Even if he did, don't feel guilty, he's okay now."_

_Steve nods and takes a deep breath, walking over to the living room. He picks up the remote from off the couch, switches on the TV and turns on a movie for Wade._

_"I'm going for my morning run! I'll be an hour or 2, tops!" He shouts to Wade, "Don't do anything silly please!"_

_"Trust me, I won't sweets! Have fun and stay safe!" Wade replies._

_He hears the doors to the lift shut as he makes his way over to the couch. He plops himself down on the chair and closes his eyes._

 

_《3 hours pass》_

 

_Wade jolts awake when he hears screams coming from upstairs. He races up the steps to Peter's room and swings the door open._

_He see's Tony tickling Peter and he instantly relaxes. They both look over to Wade with confused looks on their faces, "What's up buttercup?" Tony speaks up._

_"I just...nevermind, I'm just glad you're both okay." He smiles and walks over to the two, kissing Tony on his plump lips and Peter on his forehead, "How's my little boy now? Any better baby?" He looks lovingly at Peter who smiles back and giggles._

_"Yes daddy! Tank you for takin care off me daddy!"_

_"You're very welcome lovely. I love you both so much." Wade beams with pride._

_Steve walks in, covered in sweat from his run and smiles at the sight, "We both love you too Wade." He hears Tony say._

_"And I love you all, so so much." Steve perks up._

_He's so proud of the family he's gained._


End file.
